You Mean Everthing To Me
by Hanna Smith
Summary: Calleis is trying to raise her seven siblings while her mother goes out and gets drunk every night what will happen when Embry steps into her life?  EMBRY/OC RATED T FOR A REASON  nothing that would not be shown in a 12 film
1. Dream Man

You mean everything to me

Chapter 1

Calli's POV

_I was sat in my favourite seat at the small café in forks, drinking the best frothy mocha I'd ever tasted, when he asked to sit next to me._

"_Can I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the seat opposite me, I nodded and scanned the coffee shop. There were no other customers in here, but who was I to complain, this guy was tall, muscular and absolutely gorgeous._

_I was deep into convocation with 'Mr. Perfect' when I realised that this was a dream, I was asleep._

_Suddenly we were at the beach walking extremely slowly and holding hands, while listening to the music of the coast._

"_Sssh, sssh, sssh" breathed the sea._

"_Hehehe," chimed a small child._

"_Whooooooo" whistled the wind_

"_Beep, beep, beep" sang the crabs._

"_Caw, caw, caw" applauded the gulls._

"_," groaned the guy, in a familiar child's voice._

_Then everything went black, as I started to wake up._

I opened my eyes to see who was waking me up this morning. Reuben and Tilly had snuggled under the duvet with me and probably had been there all night. Keogan was tugging at my pyjama top, as my alarm clock chimed out its monotonous beeps.

I sat up, pulled the three small children down the stairs, and sat them at the table with bowls of cereal while I went to wake up the others.

They always look so innocent. It just makes me think, how could she do this to us? How could she be so selfish?

While my siblings are all eating breakfast, which is no quiet affair, I find our mother passed out on the sofa. I check her pulse, which is fast, as normal and put her upstairs in her bedroom.

I chase Harper, Kasey, Keogan, Rayn and Mui up into their rooms and into clothes ready for school. Then dressed Tilly and Rueben in their scruffy hand me downs. They brush their teeth and wash their tiny faces, grab their tatty school bags and are out the door heading towards school. Tilly was still a little unsure about school, she only recently started kindergarten, and hadn't really made any friends.

Rueben stayed home with me, I couldn't go to college, I couldn't leave Harper, Kasey, Keogan, Rayn, Mui, Tilly and especially not Rueben. Not that I can afford it, we couldn't afford anything mum spends all the money on drugs and alcohol. I made bank accounts for the others and I put the money I earn in them for them to get their education if their want it but Harper's only ten.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked Rueben, resting him on my hip.

"BEACH!" he screamed into my ear. So we picked up a few things and walked to LaPush, First beach.

We were there in record time, only 2 and half hours. When we got there, Rueben started to run down the beach towards the rock pools and I followed him catching him before he ran into someone.

"Sowwy," he mumbled before running off again.

The man laughed and looked at me, "Ummm, I've got to go," I mumbled, before running to catch up with Rueben.

After an hour at the rock pools, we started on the walk home. I wished mum wasn't so selfish, then we might be able to afford a car and driving lessons.

My mind drifted back to my favourite memory, it was my third birthday, back when dad was still around, a big blue cake was placed in front of my and all my preschool friends had sung happy birthday. I had blown the candles out before they had got to the "happy birthday dear Calleis," part and everyone in the room was laughing at me as I started to pick at the icing.

But dad's not here anymore, mum's doing drugs and I'm raising her seven kids while working in a strip club.

_**A/N hope you like it I will try get the next chapter out soon but please review leemme know think of this story next chapter from Embry's POV but the guy on the beach=Him? Or not? :P**_


	2. Really?

_**A/N hi I would like to thank: Lyra Waterflame, Booboo33 and Obsethed1 for leaving such lovely reviews.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Got them," Rueben smiled up at me, "What's next?" we were at the local shop and Rueben was finding our groceries, this was his favourite game.

"Our bread," he knew what I meant, it was the shops own brand and the cheapest.

"I foundeded it!" he grinned.

"Found," I corrected him.

I had turned into somewhat of a grammar freak when it came to Rueben; I was going to do something right with him. I'm sure Harper thinks that the plural of sheep is sheeps.

"Next is our butter," also the shop own brand and the cheapest.

"I found it," Rueben yelled, jumping to try to reach it. I laughed a little to myself before lifting him up so he could grab it and put it into our basket.

"Now we need to pay, where do we do that?"

"Dere!" he pointed jumping up and down with pride and running towards the queue for the checkout.

Unfortunately Rueben who has very little coordination, skidded on the slippery supermarket floor and into the extremely tall, muscular guy at the back of the line and fell over.

To my surprise, the guy turned around and helped Rueben back on to his feet and asking him if he was ok. Rueben seemed to be his usual shy self and ran to hide behind my legs.

"I'm so sorry," I gushed as the guy looked at me in what looked like shock.

"No, it's ok," he said, not looking away from my eyes, "besides this floor is slippery isn't it?" he directed that bit at Rueben, who was still hiding behind my legs.

There was a long silence where he looked into my eyes, as if it was the first time he'd seen the sun, before he asked if he could help with our shopping. I normally refused to let people help me with things like shopping, but this guy was different.

He was different to all the other guys I'd met, ever, and that was a lot of guys. I didn't even know his name.

"I'm Embry, by the way." He said casually.

"Calleis, but everyone calls me Calli" I introduced myself using my full name, I never tell people my full name.

God what was I turning into? You can't just meet guys in the supermarket and fancy them instantly. Though now I looked Embry was very yummy looking.

"Do you want a lift somewhere?" Embry asked when he realised I hadn't got a car, and I accepted, before even thinking about it. Something was telling me to trust him, and I did.

He showed us to his car, a flash ford focus rs and we were silent the whole way home.

"It's this one," I said pointing to our house, and Embry pulled up into our driveway.

He parked his car and looked at me with the same look as he did earlier; I looked back at him trying to find out what it was about him that made me want to trust him. I just ended up staring at how his brown eyes sparkled in the light, and his russet skin stretched over his high cheekbones like smooth silk, I was just about to reach out and touch before Rueben gently tugged at my hair.

I suddenly realised how close we had gotten and how long we must have been sat there. I didn't want him to leave, so I asked if he'd like to come in for a cup of tea. Which he accepted.

"I was planning on going to the beach later, you should come." He said as we sat down with mugs of steaming tea in the little family kitchen.

I thought about it, but I couldn't leave Rueben and Tilly would be home soon.

"Rueben could come too," he added, "and I could give you a lift there and back, and there's a bonfire later where they tell the tribes stories," he blurted, seeming to have word vomit, worse than mine.

I wanted to go with him, but I couldn't I needed to pick up Tilly and make sure the others were ok.

"I can't, sorry," I said, and then felt the need to explain why, "I have to pick Tilly up from kindergarten,"

"Oh," he let out his disappointment on that single breath, "I need to ask, is their dad still around?"

I knew that was coming, everyone thought Rueben and Tilly were mine, I mean they could be. I was old enough.

"Rueben and Tilly are my brother and sister," I explained, "my dad left my mum and she started drinking, and going out, and having sex, and when I was eleven she was pregnant with Harper, then about a month later she was pregnant with Kasey, then Keogan, then she had twins Rayn and Mui and then she had Tilly and then Rueben and now she still drinks and I look after them,"

Oops, I can't believe I just told him that, "sorry, you didn't need to know that."

"Its fine," he mumbled pulled me into a hug, he was warm, big and made me feel safer than I ever thought possible.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

_**A/N So what do you think. Leaving comments makes me update quicker *hint hint, wink wink* let me know any ideas you guys have coz I didn't realise how hard this story was going to be to get started. Sorry about the wait for this chapter and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T. **_

_**Thanks for reading, Hanna xx**_


	3. Who's That?

_**A/N I thought I would try and update a little quicker this time, though hope fully this story should get interesting soon (fingers crossed)and by the way I don't own twilight, I'm simply borrowing it.**_

**Chapter 3**

Embry's POV

"I was planning on going to the beach later, you should come." I said, while she sat down next to me, in their small bright coloured kitchen.

I could see she was thinking about it, but I couldn't let her go just yet. Then it hit me she thought I was just inviting her and not the little toddler that had hidden behind her into we got here then run away and hidden. The one that looked too much like her to be a child she was babysitting.

"Rueben could come too," I explained, "and I could give you a lift there and back, and there's a bonfire later where they tell the tribes stories," I blurted, hoping she would say she would come.

"I can't, sorry; I have to pick Tilly up from kindergarten,"

"Oh," right two kids, "I need to ask, is their dad still around?"

She sighed as if she got asked that all the time.

"Rueben and Tilly are my brother and sister," she explained, as I let out a silently sigh of relief "my dad left my mum and she started drinking, and going out, and having sex, and when I was eleven she was pregnant with Harper, then about a month later she was pregnant with Kasey, then Keogan, then she had twins Rayn and Mui and then she had Tilly and then Rueben and now she still drinks and I look after them,"

So, an alcoholic mum, that made my mum look like a fucking saint, "sorry, you didn't need to know that."

"But I wanted to," I thought however all that came out of my mouth was a lame, "Its fine," as I pulled the perfect girl into a hug.

I nestled my face into her hair, memorising her scent, vanilla, honey and baked apples.

"Can I help you?" I asked, ready to do anything for this girl I had only just met.

"No we're fine" she insisted.

"At least let me take you to the beach?" I practically begged

"I have to pick up Tilly," she repeated.

"I can wait, or I can come back after and the four of us can go, and I'll drive you there and back."

Just then, Rueben came into the room and announced that he wanted to go to the beach. This kid was going to be my saviour.

"Come on Calli, Rueben wants to go to the beach,"

"Wid Tilly and Embwwy!" he looked at Calli and pulled the cutest puppy dog eyes, I want to hug the little guy.

"Come on, please?" I added.

"Fine, we can go to the beach," she gave up, "but only if Tilly wants to come too." Rueben grinned at me as if to say that he knew Tilly would never turn down the chance to go to the beach.

We were waiting outside the kindergarten when Calli started to question me.

"You know about my life, what about yours," she asked.

"Well, it's not that interesting, but what do you want to know?"

"Hmm... well what are your parents like?" she asked, weird one to start with.

"I never knew my dad," I told her honestly, "and my mum, well she takes it on herself to remind me that she doesn't want me, doesn't love me and all the things she could have done with her life, if I wasn't around." Hang on did I really just tell her that, I never tell anyone about my mum, I don't even talk about her with the pack.

"Oh god that's awful," she commented, I was shocked. This girl's mum went out and got off her head every night and she was saying my mum was bad.

"Not as bad as yours though," I added.

"But my mum never said she didn't want me she often comes home and yells that she loves us, and tells me that I'm the best thing that ever happened to her. Besides its dad's fault that she is the way she is."

Just then, a small dark haired girl came running into Calli's arms, yelling about her day at school, the excitement of the sandpit and a girl named Sophie. Before turning around pointing at me and asking "who's that?"

_**A/N YAYNESS an easy chapter though I'd like to know, If I finish a chapter early do you guys want it straight away or should I now write a few chapters in advance meaning I'd hold the next chapter til I'd written chapter 5 meaning you'd get more regular updates? :s**_

_**Also thanks to Lucy Smith for your review, I have only got two brothers but I often end up looking after them, and I know how noisy they can be so seven must be like nearly four times as loud. **_

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, Hanna Smith xx**_


	4. I've Got To Go

_**A/N **_**YAYNESS 11 reviews but this chapter is for the lurkers (silent readers) especially: belver13, blueeyedgirl, LadyGreyDoom, PutMyFeetInTheWater-, Sims addict,skye3197 TheLovelyTruth, I took the night12, SirraniaButterfly, for adding to alert or favourites thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 4**

Tilly turned around to point at Embry and asked, "Who's that?"

"Tilly this is Embry," I introduced her, "Embry, Tilly."

"Tilly, do you want to go to the beach?" he asked.

"YES, YES, YES!" Tilly screamed in excitement.

Damn. Looked like we were going to the beach, how was I being this easily manipulated. I didn't know this guy so why did he seem so familiar? What was happening to me?

I tried to find out where I recognised him from, while he drove us to first beach. He caught me staring a few times but he just smiled and didn't say anything. By the time we got to the beach, I was still unaware of where I knew him from.

As we walked to the beach, Rueben grabbed one of my hands and one of Embry's and dragged us towards the rock pools, with Tilly giggling and running to keep up with us. We got to the rock pools in record time.

Rueben and Tilly were happily occupied with trying to find a starfish allowing me to talk to Embry, who I'm sure I was quickly devolving a crush on. "So I'm dying to know, where have I seen you before?" I asked him casually.

"Rueben ran into me here, the other day." He said, "You said 'ummmmm, I've got to go', before running after Rueben." God, his memory was good.

"So bumping into each other in the supermarket was a weird coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidence, just fate, I think we're meant to be." Ok that was cheesy and stalkerish.

"Did you follow me?" I asked, paranoid.

"No. Fuck, you probably think I'm a stalker now." He thought out loud.

"A bit yeah, and please don't swear in front of them," I said, gesturing towards Tilly and Rueben, "they'll pick it up."

"Sorry, I'm not a stalker." I didn't believe him.

I grabbed Rueben and Tilly's hands and told them we needed to go.

"Calli, at least let me give you a lift?"

"No. Stay away from us." I warned him.

"Calli, please?" as he said it his voice broke. I didn't turn around; if I had turned around, I may have gone back to him.

I just walked away, and kept walking, even as the tears began to run down my face.

"Whas da matter?" Rueben asked, as I slow slowed my stride so he and Tilly could keep up easily.

"Embry turned out not to be a very nice guy." I answered.

"He was nice. I like him." Rueben said jumping to Embry's defence. He would like Embry; he took him to the beach, I thought sarcastically.

"I thought so too, but he's a fake Rueben. I can't trust him." I tried to explain. How do you explain stalkers to three year olds? "I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place, we didn't know him. He's a stranger, and Rueben, you shouldn't talk to strangers, remember?"

"Hmmmmm," he nodded, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

_**A/N **_** This chapter is shorter than the others (only 550 words including part of this authors note) and I'm sorry for it taking so long for it to get to you guys, I will try to write quicker and hopefully chapter 5 can be written with relative ease. And yes Embry swore, he does that, sorry if you don't like it, get over it.**

**Thanks for reading, Hanna Smith xx**


	5. Nothing

**A/N- Merry Christmas guys sorry this chapter has taken so long and that it is so short, however the good news is chapter 6 is almost complete and hopefully will be up before new year.**

**Chapter 5**

"Calli, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Rayn and Mui standing by my bed, holding a brown envelope.

One of them, I could never tell them apart, passed it to me. It looked very formal, and not like the usual bills. It was addressed to mum, but it had been years since she'd opened a letter.

_Dear Mrs Williams,_

_We have been reported a few concerns about the welfare of the children in your care. We shall be sending one of our employees to check the suitability of you as their guardian. The children we are concerned about are the following: Harper Marcel Williams (age 10), Kasey Emely Williams (age 9), Keogan Darius Williams (age 7), Rayn Bibi Williams (age 6), Mui-Mui Tommye Williams (age 6), Matilda Keren Williams (age 4) and Rueben Eldwood Williams (age 3). This check will be on a surprise basis to determine true interaction with you and your children._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Martha Falls_

_(Social Worker)_

"What is it?" Rayn or Mui asked.

"Nothing, go get ready for school."

As they left I sat on my bed. Rueben curled into my side, his face half clouded with sleep, and thought about what I would do without them.

I waved them off to school and went to sit in the kitchen. Mum hadn't come home last night, so how was I supposed to do this? Say "I'm sorry mum is never here, I'm their sister and permanent baby-sitter."? Because I don't think that would work.

I must have been sat there a long time, as Harper and the others arrived home from school, signalling that I needed to get ready to go to work.

Dressing in my skimpy work uniform and shoving on my long coat, I left the house, leaving Harper in charge of dinner.

**A/N this is a short chapter but will post next chapter soon, sorry for the wait **

**Hanna xx**


	6. Shame

**A/N- new chapter, I like being on holiday, it means I have time to write fan fiction (even if I am supposed to be revising :S )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

I arrived through the back door of 'Harry's Hideout' and shoved my coat into the staff cloakroom, which was not really a room but more of a cupboard.

I walked through the double doors and into to the main part of the club, and headed straight to the bar to pick up a note pad and pen, before heading to the customer entrance opposite the stage.

I hated this place, with it cheap grandeur. I hate it's uniform, high waisted black knickers a plain white bra and copped, tight black tailored jacket with over knee hold ups and dickey bow. You can definitely say I blended in with the sluts who worked here, but I wasn't like that. I worked in this sleazy dump because they paid double the normal waitresses salary for half the work.

I got a few offers a week for paid sex but I refused, I'm not a prostitute.

However, as I worked my shift a stag group arrived and took the table at the back of the club, away from the stage and close to the door. These weren't our usual customers who sat at the front in the hope of a free lap dance. Only a few even seem bothered about what was going on onstage. They were all dark skinned, tall and muscular. They reminded me of Embry.

Just then Harry came and whispered in my ear, "Can you go see to table seventeen please, Callesis, babe." I'm sure he did it in such a way to make it appear to the customers like I was being turned on by what he was saying. He had told me on my first day that on this job I was to be a 'sexy whore' and should flirt with the customers.

It worked; it got me huge tips.

I walked to table seventeen, realising that it was the stag table, a few of them were staring at me in disbelief, and a few were just gawping at my tits. I had originally counted nine of them but as I walked closer a tenth came into view. It was him. It was Embry.

I ignored him and took their order, ten large beers, predictable. However, when I returned with their drinks Embry had left.

I bet he had brought them here and he was somewhere waiting to be the creepy stalker that he was. But I didn't see him again; he must have left in shame.

I kept thinking about him and how he'd left and not come back after I saw him. His friends left after they'd finished their drinks. I wondered whether I had been too harsh on him, maybe he wasn't a stalker.

When I got home I found all of my siblings in the front room, and they all fell silent as I entered the room.

"Calli, the social worker came," Harper said, his voice bleached of all emotion.

"What?" I gasped, that was too soon.

"They're going to put us into care, Calli," he told me, handing me an envelope identical to the one this morning.

_Dear Mrs Williams,_

_Due to extreme circumstances, we have decided to remove the following children and place them into permanent foster care._

_Harper Marcel Williams (age ten)_

_Kasey Emely Williams (age 9)_

_Keogan Darius Williams (age 7)_

_Rayn Bibi Williams (age 6)_

_Mui-Mui Tommye Williams (age 6)_

_Matilda Keren Williams (age 4) _

_Rueben Eldwood Williams (age 3)_

_They are being removed on the basis of the neglect and bad influences witnessed during my visit._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Martha Falls_

_(Social worker)_

"We have until 9o'clock tomorrow," Harper whispered.

That night I fell asleep with Tilly and Rueben curled into my sides and the twins snoozing on my floor, thinking about how my life had gone so badly wrong.

* * *

**A/N- OOOHHH NOOO. Will hopefully post new chapter before I go back to school on the 4****th**** (day before my birthday, fingers crossed for a snow day ;) )**


	7. Emptiness

_**A/N- HAPPY NEW YEAR chapter 7, as promised **_

**Chapter 7**

Embry's POV

Calli had ignored me. Ignored me! That was my first thought after leaving the club, and then I thought a little more. She was working in a strip club. A strip club! Walking around a club full of pervy men, dressed in little more than her underwear.

How did my life get this fucked up? First, she tells me to stay away from her, then I find her working in a strip club and now I can't stop thinking about her in her uniform. I must have done something extremely bad in a past life.

I made it as far as the old boarder, where I had to ditch my car and run into the woods, before exploding into wolf form.

I hadn't lost control like that in so long. Damn imprints.

_You got lucky there, _Brady thought.

_Yeah she's hot _– Ryan.

_Like super hot _– Jack

I saw the scene in the club from their point of view. They saw her as just another slutty waitress.

_Dude quit growling, already. –_Ryan

Why would she be working in a strip club?

_Uh, because she hot, duh _–Ryan again.

I didn't like Ryan. He was just like Paul, before he imprinted on Rachel. Stupid and easy to wind up.

He was the one growling now. _Take that back._

Um, I don't think I will, anyway you just proved it.

_You're lucky you're nowhere near me, or you wouldn't be able to get out of bed tomorrow…_

I'm right behind you, but too bad you're threat is empty.

_I'm gunna kill you!_

Come on then, let's see you try.

He turned around and threw himself at me. I clamped my jaw on to his leg, which made a satisfying crunch as it snapped and Ryan let out a yelp of pain. I had him pinned before Jake phased in.

_Embry let him go,_ he ordered, and I obeyed. Automatically freeing Ryan from underneath me, _Brady, Jack, Ryan phase out._

He waited until they were gone and then… _What the hell is going on? Embry?_

I'd been phasing for five years now, I thought I had control over not phasing out of anger. But, I had just lost it, and I could see the disappointment on Jacob's face, even in his wolf form.

Sorry I just lost it.

_You just lost it? Embry you need to tell her._

I would but she told me to say away from her.

_Tomorrow morning go and see her, tell her about us and imprinting, _he was still using the alpha tone, ordering me to go see my imprint. I hated that.

_Sorry, it's for your own good._

I know.

_Good, now quit moping and go home._ He'd dropped the alpha tone and I caught him thinking about Nessie before he could block me out.

She fancies you, by the way.

_What? How do you know that?_

She told me and she asked me how she could get your attention, you know, that way.

_She's only four._

Yeah, but she has the body of a sixteen year old, and more maturity than you.

_What did you tell her? _he was using the alpha tone again, S_orry._

I told her to keep doing what she's doing and that you'll come around in the end. I said automatically adding a sarcastic, Is that okay? Your greatness.

_Yeah, whatever, aren't you home yet?_

I am now.

_Thanks Embry,_ Jacob thought as I phased out.

I went straight to my bedroom and collapsed into bed. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Calli. Callesis.

I needed to see her, being separation was killing me. I needed to tell her, she needed to know.

I stared at my clock all night. Time went tediously slow. 1am. 2am. 3am. 4am. 5am. 6am. 7am. 8am. 9am.

I rolled out of bed and walked groggily to the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of coffee and drinking it while thinking about how to tell her. The result was me missing my mouth and tipping the hot drink down my front.

I ditched the coffee, showering quickly and dressing in jeans and a t-shirt. Then I remembered I'd had to ditch my car last night, it was miles away. I looked out my window, expecting to see an empty driveway, but there was my car, neatly reversed into its usual space. Was last night just a dream?

As I got into the car, I found a note, written in Quil's messy handwriting.

_Running home from Claire's past car. Jake told me to drop it off for you._

I'd have to thank him later, I thought as I drove to Forks. I had to see her. My heart was aching and pounding so hard in my chest that it was hard to breathe.

I found her house easily, well I had been aimlessly running in the woods behind it for the last few days.

The house always looked cheerful with its bright paint, even though the paint itself looked tired and was cracking to show the miserable grey undercoats.

I bounded up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Grinning as I heard steps coming to answer.

However, Calli's appearance was enough to wipe the smile off my face.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"As if you don't know," she retorted, "this is a part of a little plan of yours."

"Calli, I have no idea what you are going on about."

She must have believed me, or something, because she invited me in.

We sat on the floor in the empty living room. Calli curled into a ball in the corner. She looked so helpless.

"They took them…" she mumbled

Shit. "Do you know where?" I asked.

She handed me a letter, there was an address on top, but not of a foster home.

"I don't know what to do, I fought for them so hard and now I don't even know where they are," she sobbed.

"Calli, we'll find them," I reassured her.

"You didn't report us?" she asked.

"No, why would I do that?" I shuffled closer to her, put my arm around her and gave her a light squeeze. She half smiled, for almost a second, before a tear ran down her cheek. Which I caught with my thumb and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's ok." I told her truthfully.

"Embry, you're not like the other guys I've met." she whispered.

"And you're not like any of the girls I've met," I sighed, if only she knew.

_**A/N- please leave a review, it not what I'm writing for, I write because I have this story in my head and it will bug me forever if it doesn't get written, but it is why I like to put them on this website. To see what you guys think, overwise I'd just keep them to myself and maybe my amazing unofficial beta please leave a review it would make my day **_

_**Hanna xx**_


	8. Wolf Man

_**A/N- sorry for the delays this chapter was almost ready about a week again but me and my unofficial beta had a bit of a communication breakdown where when I emailed her the chapter and she only got half of it, but you don't want all the details so here is a chapter 8 WARNING CONTAINS FLUFF!**_

**Chapter 8**

"You're not like other guys I've met," I mused.

"You're not like any girl I've met," Embry countered.

"Yeah, I'm broken. They've only been gone an hour and I already don't know what to do," I thought out loud, thinking he wouldn't hear me.

"Calli, you're so much better. Than all of them."

That feeling was back, I was falling for him again. He knew exactly how to make me feel good about myself. He gave me hope, for a better life and to be able to get my brothers and sisters back.

"Why are you so nice?" I asked.

He shuffled as though he was trying to avoid telling me something. Eventually he sighed and said, "Okay. I need to tell you something. Please don't freak out," adding an almost inaudible, "and please don't leave me."

The last part made him sound desperate, innocent and like he needed me. I promised myself then that I would never leave him, unless he changed his mind. No matter what it was, he had to tell me.

"What is it?" I asked, when he didn't continue.

"I don't know how to explain this, and I'm going to sound mad," he said obviously still trying to avoid telling me whatever it was.

"Just tell me already," I sighed, trying not to get annoyed.

"I'm a shape-shifter," he blurted, quickly.

He was kidding right? That's the sort of thing Keogan would try and trick me into believeing. "Nice joke. What is it, April fools?" I said, part of me in shock.

"No really, I phase into a giant wolf," he told me, and the look on his face made me want to believe him.

After realising he was staring at me, waiting for me to say something, worry painted across his usually smiley face. I opened my mouth to talk, but all that came out was a lame, "You're what?"

"Like a werewolf, but less howl-y at the moon and more phase whenever we want."

"And next you're going to tell me that your friends are fairies and vampires and all that."

"Well I belong to a pack of other human wolves, and I can prove the shape-shifter part, if you want?"

Although I kind of already believed him, I still had an inkling of doubt, so I challenged him with a firm, "Go on then." I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to turn into this wolf already.

"Not inside." he said, standing up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. Of course he couldn't change into a giant wolf inside. How logical.

I held his warm hand, all the way to just outside my back door. Just holding his hand seemed somewhat magical; so much so that I almost whined at the loss of contact and my heart ached as he disappeared into the woods.

After a minute, a giant, horse-sized, dark grey wolf appeared out of the woods, with Embry's clothes in its mouth. He trotted cautiously across my back yard and lay down in front of me. It had Embry's eyes.

"Ok, I believe you." I said, adding to myself, "So the legends are true...", all the while petting the giant wolf. That is, until he got up and ran back into the woods, only to come back again as Embry, with slightly slobbery clothes on.

When he got back to me, I grabbed his hand, earning a massive grin from Embry, and lead him back to where we were sitting earlier. I didn't let go of his hand, even after we'd sat down, I just let my arm rest up against Embry's, our hands tangled in a perfect knot between us.

"There's one thing that comes with being a wolf that you need to know," he told me, "one of the benefits – well didn't think that before – but we do this thing... Imprinting; it's like finding your soul mate. You know that love at first sight thing that everyone seems to be looking for, well that shit kinda happens to us." He looked up at me, expecting some kind of response.

"I don't get why you're telling me this," I told him.

"Calli," he said, I liked it when he said my name, "you're my imprint."

He had to be joking; things like this don't happen in real life. Especially not to people like me.

I was speechless but I looked up at Embry, straight into his gorgeous brown eyes, right into his soul. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something, so I opened my mouth, but no words came out, so I shut it again, throwing my arm around him and making him jump at the sudden contact.

As I looked behind him, into to the nearly empty space that was our living room, I saw Rueben's teddy. He was tatted, old and loved. Rueben had taken him everywhere, until he was left on the beach and we had to go back for him the next day, then Rueben was exceptionally careful with him.

Before Rueben had left he had given the tattered second hand bear a tight squeeze and looking the bear in the face he had said "Now Mr Bear, you look after my shisster, kay!"

He handed the bear to me saying, "Here. Is gunna be okay, Mr Bear will look after you." he gave me a hug and Mr Bear a last kiss goodbye and skipped off to the car.

I had run after the car, trying to give Rueben the bear back. Eventually I gave up and had sat hugging the bear and sobbing until Embry had arrived. Now seeing Mr Bear started me off again.

I sat with Embry for the rest of the morning, with him rubbing comforting circles on my back and me ruining his t-shirt by staining it with tears.

He kept saying things like, "It's ok." and "We'll get them back.", and I believed everything he said. After what felt like hours sitting like that, I fell asleep in his arms, confident that he would help me to get my siblings back.

_**A/N- so what do you think? Comments are always welcome, they make me grin like the Cheshire cat.**_


	9. Sleepy Head

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the delay in updating this story, I have no excuse, however the good news is I have now finished my GCSE's and am now starting the painful wait for my results which come out at the end of August :s so have nothing to do but write fanfiction and go see Harry Potter XD. Also apologies for the length of this chapter however hopefully I will be updating before next week.**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to find myself in my bed, having fallen asleep on the living room floor by Embry.

My bed felt cold and empty without Tilly and Rueben snuggling in with me, and the house was horribly quiet without Rayn and Mui chasing each other and winding up Keogan, or Kasey trying to boss Harper about.

I jumped out of my skin when the silence was broke, by Embry mumbling my name. I looked around for him and eventually found him fast asleep on my floor. He looked so innocent and cute when he slept. I just wanted to hug him.

I got out of bed, lay down lay down next to him to watch him sleep and suppressed the urge to stroke his face.

After lying next to the sleeping Embry for ten minutes his eyes fluttered open and I jumped up quickly at being caught watching him sleep, he just grinned and stretched.

Yawning he stood up and hugged me; I grabbed his hand and led him down stairs, feeling awkward about having a guy I hardly knew in my bedroom.

We sat in the kitchen, in the same seats as we had on the first day we met. After about five minutes of staring silently into space, he started to seem a bit more awake.

"I'm guessing you're not a morning person?" I asked as I got him some orange juice.

"Mmmmnnn." he moaned with his eyes half shut, making me giggle and after another ten minutes he asked if I wanted to go and find my siblings. I nodded, happy that Embry was here to help me; I didn't think I could manage this on my own.

"Do you know where they might be?" he asked.

"No." my voice broke as I answered him.

"Ok, we will find them," he told me, "We can research care homes on the internet at my house."

I nodded, a tear running down my cheek as he led me towards his car.


End file.
